La historia de una asesina-
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: No juzgues mis acciones, sin saber mis motivos.- Amy Rose. -No todas las personas se hicieron frias porque si. Amy Rose, tiene su historia y su porque es asi.
1. Chapter 1

- Dispara.- Pronuncio una eriza de puas rosas largas, con un metal grueso cubriendole la cabeza. El policia, al oir eso, su cabeza se giro y exploto, haciendo un gran charco de sangre. Ella no movio un solo dedo, estaba desnuda y no le importo que unas gotas de su sangre le cayeran encima. Lo hizo a un lado con su pie, y empezo a caminar tranquilamete.

- Amy Rose!.- Le grito un erizo de puas negras con franjas rojas oscuras, que tenia un arma en sus manos, junto a su lado a los demas guardias de ese lugar, quienes estaban dispuestos a dispararles.- No avances un poco mas, Amy.

Pero esa eriza, solo fijo su vista en uno de los guardias, y uno de ellos, se partio a la mitad. Dejando al guadia de su lado impresionado, ya que solo era un principiante. Y no podia creer que con su mirada, podia llegar a matar.

- Disparen!- Grito el erizo negro. Todos los guardias empezaron a disparar hacia Amy, pero por una razon, ninguna de sus balas llegaban acercarsele, ni le rosaban. La eriza, solo empezo a caminar despacio, cada paso que daba, moria un guardia. Llego estar al lado del erizo negro, cuyo nombre era Shadow. Pero no le paso nada a el. Asi que ella solo siguio caminando tranquilamente para llegar a la salida.

-Cierren la puerta trasera.- Ordeno Shadow por el telecomunicador. Pero el que manejaba eso, hizo caso omiso, dejandola abierta y dejando que Amy salga por alli. Para mala suerte, ella estaba rodeada por un mar, ya que esa carcel esta ubicada en una isla. Pero no le importo y estaba dispuesta a nadar. Pero no se dio cuenta, de que desde adentro estaba Shadow, con un cocodrilo organizandose para dispararle en la cabeza despistadamente. Pero el cocodrilo no tuvo buena punteria, y le dio a su casco central. Lastimandole la cabeza, y dejandola caer al mar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- En donde estara?!- Iba caminando una ardilla de ojos azules, buscando a un sujeto por todas partes. Hasta que le llego un recuerdo en la mente.- Ah! Las escaleras vista al mar!- Empezo a correr, hacia esas escaleras, se detuvo unos metros, y alli estaba a quien estaba buscando.- Sonic...-Lo digo fuerte para que el erizo azul de ojos verdes, lograra escucharla. Cuando la escucho, volteo a verla, la miro de una manera extraña-SONIC!.- Grito, para dirigirse hacia el corriedo y llegar a abrazarlo.

- Disculpa, quien eres tu?.- Pregunto extrañado el erizo azul.

- No te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu prima Sally.

- Em, lo siento, je.

- No te preocupes. Me mude aqui hace unos 5 dias y te estaba esperando a ver si pasabas por la preparatoria, pero al ver que no ibas me acorde de este lugar. Siempre te gusto, no es cierto?

- Estem...si. Perdona si no te recuerdo bien, me falla la memoria. Vienes a mi hogar?

- Claro que me encantaria. Incluso mudarme para aca, para que no estes solo.

- Con gusto... ¿Sally?

- Si.-Sonrie, y lo agarra del brazo y empiezan a caminar hacia el hogar de Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-

Despues de haber desempacado todo, decidieron ir a la playa y disfrutar un poco, y tambien recordar.

- Y que es lo que te acuerdas de tu niñez Sonic?

- Pues, no mucho.- Sentandose en la arena.- Solo me acuerdo que estuve en un internado estudiando. Lo unico y que vivo solo desde los 7 años.

- Solo eso?- Pregunto la ardilla, llenando sus ojos de lagrimas, le dolia oir eso de su favorito primo.

- Si. Hay algo que deba recordar?

- Eres un...eh?.- Viendo desde lejos una eriza rosa, ahogandose en las orillas del mar.- Sonic, mira! Hay que ir a ayudarla!.- Empezando a correr para dirigirse hacia la eriza, quien estaba desnuda y sangrando un poco de la cabeza. Se acercaron, y Sonic la levanto, la eriza estaba llorando.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Ya estas a salvo.- La eriza al voltear a verlo, lo abrazo.- Je, como te llamas?

- Nya, Nya.

- Parece que no nos entiende.- Hablo Sally viendola, era diferente y no dijo nada mas que Nya.

- Bueno, parece que estas perdida, cierto?

- Nya!- Hablo la eriza poniendo una cara triste.

- No te preocupes, puedes a quedarte a vivir conmigo.

- NYA!- Se alegro la eriza rosada.

- No seas un depravado Sonic! Prestame tu camisa, para ponerselo a la eriza!- Sonic obedece un poco asustado con la actitud rara de Sally hacia el. Se quito la camisa, y se la entrego a la eriza rosada, para que tuviera algo puesto al menos.

- Creo que debemos llamarla Nya, es lo unico que sabe pronunciar.

- Me parece buena idea, Sonic.-Mirando a la eriza.

- NYA!^^

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Como es posible que hayan dejado escapar a Amy?!.- Hablaba un humano gordo, de un gran bigote con su uniforme rojo. Estaba enojado.- Teniendo tantos guardias y aun asi no pudieron detenerla! Fallaste Shadow.

- Mis mas humildes disculpas, Dr. Eggman.

- Ahora, ¿como le haremos?

- Tranquilizese viejo, Amy no dudara en matar al primer ser que se le atraviese, cuando nos notifiquen sobre muertes sospechosas, sabremos que fue ella.

- Asi me gusta Scourge, que utilizen la cabeza. Shadow prepara a mas soldados para cuando nos lleguen esas noticias, Amy no durara ni un dia en hacer homicidios.

- Como ordene señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bien, Nya, asi es como se empieza a limpiar el baño, entendiste?

-NYA!^^ (feliz)

- Yo no entiendo, porque tan rapido le enseñas a hacer labores de la casa.- Cuestiono Sonic a Sally.

- Porque esta casa esta muy grande, y si tendra que venir a vivir aqui, que aporte un poco con la limpieza. ( Tocan el timbre).- Ire a ver quienes son.

- Voy contigo, Nya, cuidado.- Advirtio Sonic a Nya, quien estaba limpiando el piso con un trapo.

- Nya^^.- Viendo como se van Sonic y Sally del baño, ella siguio aun limpiando muy alegre, parece que le encanta limpiar el suelo, luego escucho unos gritos, lo cual la alartaron, poniendose de pie, encima del trapo y resbalandose muy rapido, su cabeza contra la pared. Ese golpe, la hizo despertar, su rostro alegre y positivo cambio a uno frio y oscuro, que daba miedo. El disparo que le cayo en la cabeza la hizo perder la conciencia temporalmente.- ¿Que hago aqui?.- Hablo Amy, levantandose del baño y viendo su ropa, que le parecio patetica. Y empezo a dirigirse a donde estaban los que la tenian atrapada.

-.-.-.-.-

- Buenas noches, no han visto una eriza de puas rosas largas?

- Una eriza rosa?

- CALLATE! AQUI YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS!.- Grito molesto un equidna rojo, acompañado del cocodrilo.

- Tranquilizate Knuckles, venimos a pedir informacion, no a darla.

- La has visto si o no?.- Se dirigio el equidna al erizo azul.

- Estem... No no la he visto a ninguna eriza de puas rosas.

- Bueno, gracias por su atencion.- Se despide el cocodrilo, y Sonic junto con Sally cerrando la puerta, al entrar, vieron a Nya de pie, con la mirada abajo.

_" No me importa quien seas ni si me ayudaste, te tocara lo que a cada uno le tocara."( Haciendo movimientos telepaticos para matar rapidamente a la pareja, pero levanta un poco la mirada, y aleja sus poderes de el)._

- No puede ser... eres...- Empezo a hablar Amy, mientras que sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas.

***FLASH BLACK***

- No!- Gritaba un erizo azul de 7 años, mientras que lloraba sin cesar, y manchado de sangre.- No! Porfavor! BASTA! DETENTE!

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Ahh.- empieza a agarrarse la cabeza, mientras cae al suelo de rodillas, la eriza rosa.

- Nya?.- Se acerca Sonic a ella, sin saber que pasaba.- Te sientes bien?

- Si. Eres tu.- Viendolo cara a cara con lagrimas.

- ¿Que esta pasando aqui?.- Pregunto Sally acercandose a Nya(Amy) y antes de darle una palmada de cariño, ella la detuvo.

- No me toques.- Digo levantandose del suelo, y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Nya! ¿ A donde vas?.- Pregunto Sonic extrañado.

- A... tomar aire.

.-.-.-.-.-

- No cabe duda, es él.- Se dijo asi misma Amy, mientras que caminaba por la playa, a la luz de la luna.

_CONTINUARA.-_


	2. Chapter 2

- Ja ja, entonces si que son demasiados debiles para dejarse vencer enfrente de una mujercita.- Se reia un equidna rojo, que caminaba al lado de Shadow, su nombre es Knuckles, no solo ayudo al cocodrilo, tambien era un entrenador con su meta de ser el mejor francotirador de todos. Y para ganar ese puesto, tenia que participar en esa compañia. Tenia que ayudar a Shadow, con la capturacion de Amy.

- No es tan facil, ella es la heredera, la hija de Mephiles.- Esto ultimo dejo impresionado al equidna, dejando caer el cigarrillo que estaba prendiendo para apenas usarlo.

- Esa tal Amy, es la hija de Mephiles? El chico raro de nuestros salones?

- Si. Ella, nacio tambien con los poderes que tenia Mephiles. Tener cuatro brazos invisbles llamados vectores, cada uno miden 2 metros, que los puede utilizar para matar sin tocar a un individuo. Ella no tiene sentimientos, y al verte te matara en cuestion de segundos.- Advirtio Shadow a Knuckles, ya que éste iba a ir en su busqueda, donde aparezcan asesinatos sin huella, sin dudarlo, seria Amy.

- Je, pues ella no podra conmigo. Si pudo con ellos, es porque ellos no estaban preparados. Pero el gran Knuckles esta preparado y nadie puede contra este francotirador.- Shadow solo puso la palma en su mano, un poco molesto por la antipatia de éste sujeto, y este juego que no se lo toma enserio.

- Afuera esta el helicoptero, para que viajes a la ciudad, llevaras a dos compañeros contigo como proteccion.

- Si. Pero no los necesitare.- Dijo Knuckles orgulloso de si mismo, dirigiendose al helicoptero, con sus otros dos compañeros. Cuando subio, inmediatamente el helicoptero empezo a volar. Knuckles queria probar un poco de la arma, asi que apunto a su compañero y le dio un tiro, dejando al otro atonito con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿PERO QUE LOCURAS SE LE OCURRE?!

- Amigo, cuando vamos a luchar contra alguien hay que estarse preparado y no enfocandose en cosas del alrededor, solo con el enemigo. Ahora ya veo porque Amy escapo con tanta facilidad. No sirven para nada ustedes.- Dijo por ultimo, para aventar el cuerpo de su compañero abajo. Estorbaba para el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- NYA?- Amy, habia dejado de ser la misma, desde que tuvo un choque con un ciclista, que le pegó duro en la cabeza. Ese ciclista estaba apunto de no tener vida, sino fuese el dolor de cabeza de llegar a tiempo para alejar a Amy de ese cuerpo, y regresar a Nya a la vida de vuelta. Quien ahora estaba asustada, con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ese lugar, y dónde estaban sus dos amigos que conoció en ese lugar? No lo sabia, y eso la dejaba triste. El ciclista, solo salio huyendo, dejando la bicicleta en su sitio. Estaba apunto de empezar a llorar cuando oye que la llaman.

-NYA!-Gritaba Sally corriendo hacia ella, Nya, al verla se alegro y su rostro cambio de uno de preocupacion y tristeza a uno alegre y positivo. Corrió hacia Sally y la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas salian sin cesar.- Oh, Nya, tranquila. Ya estas bien.

- NYA! (feliz)

- Je, que bien. A Sonic le dara gusto saber que te encontre, ahora solo hay que...

- Alli esta!-Grito un soldado dirigiendose hacia Sally con una patada, y dejando en ella un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo aventandose hacia la orilla del mar, dejandola inconciente. El soldado agarra a la fuerza a Nya, quien estaba preocupada de no saber porque la estaban tratando asi. El equidna llegó segundos despues, pero al ver a la eriza que no hacia nada para defenderse, penso que podia ser la equivocada.- Señor Knuckles! ¿Que hace? Ataquela antes de que ella nos mate!-Gritaba nervioso el soldado, pensando que Amy podia matarlo en unos segundos si no hacian nada al respecto contra ella.

- ¿Estas loco o que?-Cuestiono Knuckles viendo a la joven eriza que estaba muy asustada intentando librarse.

- Eh?- Miro confuso al jefe.

- Esa no puede ser Amy, si fuese ella, te habria matado en par de segundos. Ella no puede ser Amy.

- ¿¡Pero que esta diciendo señor?! No puede haber otra eriza identica a ella. Es ella!

- No digas tonterias, ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse.- Empezo a girar Knuckles hacia atras demostrando su retirada. No le gustaba perder el tiempo con niñitas que no valdria la pena matar.- Avientala y dejala que siga con lo suyo. No tenemos nada que hacer.- El soldado hizo caso, y la aventó contra un yate que estaba en la esquina, sin ver que le habia provocado un golpe en la cabeza con la madera.- Vamonos, hay que seguir buscando a Amy.

- Si...señ...-No terminó de hablar el soldado, ya que Amy habia vuelto de su sueño, habia despertado y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo partio en dos; Knuckles al ver que no habia terminado decidio voltear, y no creia lo que estaba viendo, era ella, era Amy de la que todos hablaban muy asustados.

- Diablos! Tu...

- Soy la que buscas. Amy, no es cierto?.- Hablo con demasiada frialdad provocando escalofrios a Knuckles, jamas habia conocido a una eriza de esa manera tan fria. No lo penso dos veces y saco su pistola para empezar a dispararle, pero ninguna bala le llegaba.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no puedo...

***FLASH BLACK***

- Ella utiliza sus cuatro brazos invisibles llamados vectores, los puede utilizar tanto para matar como para protegerse de nuestros ataques.- Comentaba Shadow.

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Ninguna bala te puede tocar.- Viendo como Amy se empezaba a acercar hacia él con un movimiento lento. Recordó que no pasaba nada si estaba alejado en mas de dos metros, asi que empezó a correr para alejarse lo suficiente para que ella no lograse matarlo a él. Pero lo que no logro pensar es que habian entrado a un lugar de demasiados objetos que pueden ser mortales. Ella con sus brazos, empezo a levantar algunos grandes y pesados y aventarlos hacia el. Pero Knuckles no se dejaba, y empezaba a esquivarlos mientras se escondia. Pero no duro por mucho su escondite, al final ella logro estar demasiado cerca de el.

- Alejate de aqui maldita! No te acerques mas!- Le dijo amenazandola con la pistola, pero al dar tiro, no salio una bala, se le habian acabado. Dando pasaje a Amy de avanzar hacia el, lo malo para Knuckles es que ya estaba a menos de dos metros entre ellos, en cual Amy poco a poco le empezo a cortar parte por parte del cuerpo. Primero inicio con un brazo, arrancandole una parte, y dejandolo gritar de dolor, mientras se empezaba a retorcer en el suelo. Queria hacerlo sufrir lo suficiente antes de matarlo. Cuando el estaba tirado, se poso sus piernas a cada lado de su cabeza, con una mirada fria. Con sus dos vectores, le empezo a encajar los oidos, provocandole mucha sangre y dolor. Haciendo que gritara.

- Te hare sufrir demasiado antes de matarte.

- Pues no lo conseguiras, yo no muero tan facil!- Empezo a gritar Knuckles enojado, y con su brazo intentaba golpearla, pero habia quedado completamente ciego con la vista que no podia atinarle. Justo cuando Amy estaba aburrida e iba hacia el final, su cabeza le empezo a doler, y haciendola que se haga hacia atras tocandose la cabeza con los dos brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.- -NYA!- Empezo a gritar un erizo azul hacia ella, que venia con una pequeña sombrilla, ya que en esa noche habia empezado a llover. Al verla empapada, se acerca a ella, le dio su chaqueta y la recogio. Sally venia ya despierta con Sonic, habia recogido su conciencia minutos despues de que Amy se hizo Nya. Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, habia sido un dia muy feo para Sally y le dolia la cabeza y no sabia por que. Se le olvido los momentos ultimos que paso. Pero no tomo mucha importancia y siguio como si nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muero de hambre...- Caminaba una equidna naranja por la orilla del mar, junto a su lado un perrito pequeño hembra, que la seguia, mirandola como si en verdad la entendiera.

- AYYY...-Grito Knuckles de dolor, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la equidna de nombre Tikal lo escuchara y corriera en su ayuda.

- Disculpe señor, se encuentra...-Empezo a incarse Tikal, viendo como no tenia un brazo, provocandole unos escalofrios.- No...no tiene un brazo, espere.

- Como digas.- Contesto de una manera grosera el equidna, Tikal hizo ignorancia en ese comentario y de su sueter, agarro una prenda, y con el brazo que tenia cortado, lo empezo a amarrar la herida para que al menos la hemorragia parase un poco. Y lo empezo a atender para que este un poco mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mmm...esta muy rica la cena Sally.

- Nya! (feliz).- Hablaba ellos dos hacia Sally, quien estaba feliz de oir comentarios positivos de sus dos compañeros de casa sobre su cena. Al terminar, decidieron cambiarle de ropa a Nya, ya que podia agarrar una enfermedad o fiebre por estar asi. Nya, observaba detenidamente el lugar, y vio una cajita de madera que estaba escondida detras de la mesa.- Nya! (con duda)

- Oh, esa es mi cajita especial.- Empezo a hablar Sonic, mientras recogia la caja y se acercaba hacia Nya y Sally quienes estaban curiosas de ver lo que habia adentro.

- Y que es lo que trae adentro?- Pregunto Sally sin quitar su mirada de la caja.

- Oh, pues recuerdos del mar que tenia con mi hermana Sonia, antes ibamos a la playa y buscabamos unas conchas bonitas en un atardecer.

***FLASH BLACK***

-Hermano! Sonic! Mira, halle unas conchas por la esquina del mar.- Venia corriendo muy feliz Sonia hacia el, quien estaba con Sally.

- Umm...no se me hacen bonitas, busca mas, esas estan feas.- Dijo sin mirar que a su pequeña hermana se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas los ojos al no ver satisfaccion de el hacia ella.

-.-.-.-.-

- Mira hermano, halle esta!-Enseñando una concha grande, redonda y muy brillante.

- Wow, te felicito, esa esta muy bonita.

- Je, gracias. Y por ser mi hermano, ten, te la regalo. Quedatela.- Hablo con orgullo su pequeña hermana menor, entregandosela.

- Muchas gracias Sonia, lo guardare muy bien.

***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***

- Je, buenos recuerdos con esta concha.- Empezo a decir Sonic, mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, provovando una gran atencion de Nya, quien agarro la concha, y la partio en dos.

- NYAAA! PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?!.- grito con desesperacion y enojo en el. Y haciendo a Nya ponerse un poco triste, y hacer que sus lagrimas cayeran sin cesar, y hacer que saliera corriendo por la puerta.

- SONIC! No seas tan brusco, hay que salir a buscarla! Puede perderse!

_CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-_

**Je, perdon por no aclarar que es como Elfen Lied: Elaly the cat, je un millon de disculpas por no aclararlo. Bueno es como Elfen Lied, casi igualito pero un poco diferente en algunas partes que luego podran descubrir. Y si quieren que lo haga igual como el anime, si quieren vuelvo a iniciar esta historia, esta a su gusto n.n  
><strong>


End file.
